


Tales of Old, Hidden in your replies

by Breezles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Character Death, Coma, M/M, Mpreg, Non-binary character, Royalty, Violence, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezles/pseuds/Breezles
Summary: These are all stories I did before getting my AO3 account. Not gonna Edit them (at least currently) but I feel they do deserve a place here. I enjoyed making them and they definitely held a special place in my heart at the time. Many will be short, many I have to track down. and MANY were dedicated to other people.
Relationships: Spicyhoney
Kudos: 11





	1. Royal Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter was one of the first full stories I posted on Tumblr. I'm pretty sure I drabbled a little before this... I'll have to hunt them down. It was also one of the few times I challenged myself to use a non-binary character... 
> 
> Description:  
> This is a belated birthday gift for @lazy-hazy (AKA @cooterblaster, where they originally posted the King Edge AU). I have had this idea rattling in my head for some time, itching to be written, and seeing as their Birthday had arrived I figured now was as good of time as any to write it. This story is based off of this Image. I did take some liberties for this story to work, I hope Em doesn’t mind too terribly. 
> 
> Warning: There is death, betrayal, mild Mpreg/skelepreg, General Angst

The party was going splendidly. Musicians playing particularly lively music as dancers graced the floor. Food kept coming out from the kitchen, hot and fresh. Joyous laughter and chatter filled the ballroom. Many representatives and royals from other realms had made their appearances, biding their best wishes and joyous praise to the young King and his devoted Queen. Gifts from neighboring kingdoms align the furthest wall. It was the most arousing occasion, for it was his royal majesty’s Birthday, after all.

King Edge beamed as he greeted his guests with a firm handshake, sharing in small pleasantries and complimenting each other on recent accomplishments. This year’s harvest had been especially bountiful, trades deals were beyond successful and even crime rates had been low within the kingdom. 

The influences from his Queen, shown great improvements, not just for the kingdom itself, but through Edge as well. He was happier, livelier and calmer. One could say that Queen Stretch was glowing with pride and love that they held for their King. 

As the line of guest to meet their King began to diminish, the tone of the music caught Edge’s attention. He turned to Stretch and gave them a bow, extending a hand. “My Queen, will you do me the honor of joining me for a dance.” Stretch blushed at the invitation, bowing in return before taking his lover’s hand in acceptance. Who knew that the once cold-hearted ruler could be such a hopeless romantic. “It’ll be my pleasure, my king”

They walked hand in hand onto the dance floor, space being made by accompanied guest. Partners lined up in a row, turning to their partner to bow in turn. Placing a gentle hand upon the other, Edge and Stretch locked eyes as they took a step towards each, arms crossing over the other’s chest. Taking a step back, they turned in a circle, gaze never wavering for even a few steps. Stretch would then curtsy towards his lover before Edge returned the gesture.

Rising up to his tip toes and taking a step away from Edge, Stretch smiled. He remembered the day Edge reluctantly asked him how to dance, the faint flush on his cheek bones and averted gaze. Even now he can still catch his lover slightly mouth out the next part of the dance as he moved to rejoin his partner. The dance floor moved as one, in near perfect unison. Twirling together, bowing and moving in fluid motion.

As Edge and Stretch moved in close together, Stretch’s smile widen, catching Edge’s curiosity which he vocalized with a slight grunt. “I’m just glad we got a good moment together like this” Stretch whispered for only Edge to hear. Edge returned the sentiment with a smirk. The dance had them part ways momentarily, their gaze rarely leaving the others.

Once reunited, Stretch leaned a little closer to Edge, “I guess now would be as good as any to let you have a present.” Edge quirked a brow ridge in curiosity, before Stretch whispered in his ear canal. “Happy Birthday, Daddy, I’m pregnant.”

Edge’s eye sockets grew wide at the revelation, he nearly stopped in his tracks. “Really?” With a firm nod, blush coating Stretch’s cheekbones, Edge laid his hands on his Queen waist and lifted them up into the air as he twirled in excitement, perfectly timed to a turn within the dance.

“THIS IS WONDROUS NEWS!” Edge exclaimed loudly, Stretch giggling in his grip as they flew through the air. A few of the dancers and guest stopped and starred, watching the two from their eruption, but these exclamations weren’t nearly as surprising as they once were, thus quickly returning to their original activities.

Edge set his joyous Queen down, leading them off the dance floor to continue to talk. “When did you find out?” His excitement was barely contained.

“This morning, actually. Been waiting for the perfect time to tell you. I just couldn’t hold it in any more” Stretch was glowing with the excitement of the reveal, seeing the pure, unadulterated joy in his King’s eyes, was totally worth it.

“King Edge!” A voice called out from the crowd. Both their heads turned towards the source to see a elegant Spider monster moving in their direction. Edge grinned at her appearance, turning to welcome the new guest. “Happy Birthday your majesty, Ahuhuhu” The Spider monster bowed before her King.

“Ah, Lady Muffet, it’s great you were able to join us in the festivities!” Edge exclaimed excitedly, he turned towards Stretch, leading them closer. “My Queen, this is Lady Muffet, one of my most trusted advisers and dearest friends. She was the master who taught me the fine art of Rapier and swordplay.”

“Ah, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Lady Muffet. I have heard so much about you.” Stretch greeted, embracing the Spider’s hands within their own.

“The pleasure is all mine, dearie,” Muffet returned the embrace with a gentle squeeze, “I do hope all you’ve heard twas good, no?” She turned her attention back towards Edge. “Your Majesty, I heard you from nearly across the castle. What is it that has you dearies both looking so radiant with joy.”

Edge blushed, embarrassed by being caught by his outburst of excitement. He took Stretch’s hands into his own, smiling at his Queen. “Let’s just say, I got a great Birthday Present from my Queen.” Edge leaned down, placing a skeletal kiss upon Stretch’s hand.

“Ahuhuhuhu, Oh my, Well, it definitely seemed like a very well received gift. Huhuhu.” Muffet chuckled. “If I may, your liege, I do have a small matter I would love to talk to you in private. If it’s not too much of a bother. I know it’s your birthday and all, but this maybe the only chance I have.”

“Oh, but of course. I always have time for you, Lady Muffet. If it is alright with my Queen?” Edge turned a questioning eye towards Stretch. 

“If it’s all the same, I’d would like to accompany you two, I think getting out of the crowd could do me some good, If you don’t mind Lady Muffet?” Stretch suggested, moving closer to Edge to wrap his arms around his king’s.

“Of course, of course Dearie. Anything said before the King is always fine said before his Queen. It’s just a trivial matter, I wouldn’t want to bore you.” Muffet bowed respectfully.

“Oh, no, I would be more bored without my King.’ Stretch returned the gesture.

“You two are so finely glued to the hip. Ah, very well my dear. If you two would follow me.” Muffet began to lead them through the crowd towards a set of very large doors at one of the ends of the ballroom. The guard dogs opened the doors for them, Edge signalling for them to stay put and not to follow. The guards nod in understanding before closing the heavy doors.

The corridor was dimly lit by candles along the wall. The heavy doors did well to silence the noise from the party on the other side. Stretch gave a bit of a sigh of relief, visibly relaxing in the quiet atmosphere. Muffet walked to the middle of the hall, looking at a decorative vase along the wall. Edge and Stretch joined her, Stretch releasing his hold onto his love’s arm allowing him to approach the smaller spider monster.

“Ahuhuhuhu, It’s been too long since I have seen you last, my King. So much has changed. You’re kingdom is flourishing and its residents happy. There is no longer a gloom hanging in the air.” Muffet turned to face Edge, head tilted slightly as she closed her multiple eyes with a smile upon her face. Upon opening her eyes, she stepped closer to him, her upper hands held up towards him.

“Even you have changed my lord. You’re so bright and open these days. I don’t think I recall a brighter smile upon your grace than the one I see before me now. Ahuhuhuhu” Muffet chuckled as she gently grasped Edge’s coat in her hands, examining the fine threads that made up his attire.

“So many plans have changed,” Muffet idly moved the fabric between her hands, “peace embraced. Your people have so much hope once again.” Muffet slowly pulled Edge into a welcomed embrace, his coat falling forward to cover the small spider monster’s form.

Edge’s breath suddenly hitched in a gasp. Hurriedly he pushed Muffet away, causing him to stumble back into Stretch’s arms and against the adjacent wall. The look of shock and utter betrayal adorn the king’s face as he glanced down at the object within his hand, penetrating his chest.

A dagger, one Edge, himself, had gifted the very monster who delivered it squarely into his chest, dripped crimson magic from where it had struck. The decorative, yet sharp, blade had embedded itself between two of his lower ribs of his rib cage, the pain already searing through his system. It took longer than a moment for him to realize his lover was gripping his arm tightly, calling out his name in shocked panic, as tears build in their eyes, and a sinister laugh played in the background.

“Ahuhuhuhuhuhu, Dearie, have I taught you nothing?” Came the eerie laugh. “Never let your guard down. You have grown too soft my lord, it’s a shame, such potential gone to waste, all because of this little slut you dared to call your Queen. It truly is a shame.” The malice that radiated from Muffet filled the air. She began to move in on to the two Skeletal figures as her lower hands pulled out a secondary Dagger from behind her. “But what is to be expected by a false king.”

Seeing the incoming danger, Stretch took hold of the handle of the decorative rapier that hung at Edge’s side, pointing it towards the approaching monster. They took a stance before their king, pointing the long blade at their attacker. “Don’t you dare come closer, you treasonous snake.” Stretch hissed.

“Ahuhuhuhu, what a sloppy stance, who taught you to hold a sword. Clearly you know nothing about how to handle that thing” Muffet mocked. “There is nothing you can do my sweet, your false king is a good a dead.” Muffet chuckled as she continued to close in on her prey.

Stretch made a swing at Muffet, easily deflected by the small Spider monster as she clicked her tongue in disappointment. “Too Slow.” Muffet mocked. Stretch lunged again only for Muffet to easily parry the blade away from making its mark. “This is too sad, Dearie”

Stretch kept trying to strike at Muffet, managing to inch their way away from Edge, but just barely. Stretch was panting heavily, while Muffet wasn’t even breaking a sweat, looking utterly bored with him. “What di you mean when you called Edge a false king. He is the rightful king within this realm.”

Muffet’s gave Stretch an angry glare. “How dare you, you ignorant fool. His father stole the throne from my family the day he murdered my grandfather, I should be on that thrown, ruling these lands with iron fists. Not fraternizing with kingdoms we were meant to take as our own. We are strong and powerful, and the world should tremble.” Muffet bristled and spat at Stretch.

Stretch’s face harden as he took in the information. “And about him being as good as dead, that isn’t a fatal wound. What did you do Muffet?”

The laughter that erupted from the smaller monster shook Stretch’s core. “Are you really this stupid? Is it not obvious? I poisoned my blades. Using a poison of my own creation. Your dear king will not survive this night, I have made sure of it. Ahuhuhu.” Muffet was indeed mad as she cackled in Stretch’s face as she slowly moved closer.

Stretch’s mouth hung agape, realization tightening their soul at the thought of their lover’s peril. The Rapier began to lower as Stretch began to sag, leaving themselves defenseless and open for attack. They jumped with a start as the rapier was suddenly ripped from their hands, forcing Stretch to look into the eyes of their assassin.

“Let me give you a lesson in Rapier, Never let your guard down, Dearie.” Muffet voice dripped in venom. Her lower arm moved to strike at Stretch, causing them to close their eyes as they flinched.

But the strike never came.

With a clatter of metal hitting the floor, Stretch opened his eyes to see Muffet being held up by her hair, a dagger dripping in crimson magic pressed into her neck. Edge growled against Muffets head. Magic beginning to sweat upon his brow.

“You forget your own lessons, Lady Muffet. Never turn your back on an enemy.” Edge pressed the dagger into her neck, causing the spider monster to hiss in pain as the blade began to cut into her skin.

“I’m surprised you’re able to stand, Edgy dearie. You must be feeling the affects of the poison already. I feel your body already shaking against mine.” Muffet pressed her body against Edge, chuckling all the while.

Edge glared down at Muffet with Stretch watching them, finding their throat tightening as tears hung on the rim of their sockets. Edge glanced over at Stretch, nearly apologetically. He squares his shoulders as he takes a deep breath.

“Muffet, Your crime is high treason against the royal crown, How do you plea?” Edge tightened his hold on the spider monster’s hair. Drops of crimson magic falls to the floor.

Muffet released another haunting chuckle, one Stretch will never forget. She looked into Stretch’s eyes before peacefully smiling. She sighs fatalistically. “Guilty, Your highness.”

“I, King Edge, hereby find you, Lady Muffet, Guilty of High Treason against the Crown, the Punishment for your crime is Death” And with that sentence, as Stretch averted their eyes, Edge uses the dagger to sever Muffets head from her shoulders, instantly dusting the Spider Monster.

Edge dropped the dagger to the floor, head and shoulders drooping from the sudden loss of one he once thought to be a friend. Stretch managed to get to his side before Edge’s legs gave out from under him. Stretch could feel Edge shake within their grasp as they helped their lover to the floor. Edge gripped at his wound as pain began to rack his body.

“Edge, Hang on sweetie, I gotcha.” Stretch pulled out a handkerchief from their bust before opening up Edge’s top to place the cloth over the wound. “HELP GUARDS, HELP” Stretch began to yell, louder than he ever thought he ever could.

Luck must have been on Stretch’s side. Perhaps at that very moment the music had died down enough to allow one of the Guard dogs with more sensitive ears to hear their cry or one of the guards decided to check in on their king. But soon enough the large door at the end of the hall opened.

“HELP, PLEASE, OUR KING HAS BEEN ATTACKED!” Stretch called out, tears streaming down their face. Guards rushed into the hall, the atmosphere of the party stilling to silence.

Edge hissed in pain, eye lights hazily looking up at his queen as his chest heaved with effort. With a shaky, magic-coated hand, Edge used his thumb to try to push away the tears streaming down his lovers face. Stretch sobbed harder at the sentiment, cupping the hand into their own.

“Stretch…” Edge struggled to speak, Stretch shook their head at him, but couldn’t find their voice to stop him from talking. “I love you… so much… you were… so brave… I am.. Very proud of you.” Edge groaned in pain as a commotion began to surround the two royal figures.

“Please… take care… of our… little… bean…” Edge’s eyes began to flutter shut, his hand slowly beginning to descend Stretch’s mandible. “Love… you…”Edge’s eye-lights fizzed out, eyes closing as his hand goes slack, falling out of Stretch’s hand and falling to the floor.

“No, no Edge, wake up, you can’t do this, please, wake up.” Stretch began to sob over Edge’s unconscious form. Suddenly hands descended upon Edges body, lifting him off the floor and pulling him away from Stretch. Stretch tried desperately to cling onto Edge when a kind hand gently removed their hands from the fallen King before embracing the sobbing Queen.

“It’s ok, my Queen” The voice of Stretch’s trusted Lady-in-waiting, Mary, broke through the chaos of the room, giving Stretch something to ground themselves to. “They are rushing him to the healers, he is not gone from us.” Stretch clung on to Mary as if she was the only thing keeping Stretch from sinking into despair. Stretch shook as they sob to the maiden.

The Guard dogs, that were left behind, began asking what had happened and where the culprit was, though all avoided the obvious pile of dust on the floor. Stretch willed themselves to calm down enough, explaining what had occurred, and requesting for them to gather the apothecary, herbalist and any other person in their unit that may specialize in poisons. They also ordered the guards to go to Muffets home and place of work to dig up anything that could reveal the poison used and perhaps to find an antidote.

The party was deemed over, guests were made to either leave or return to their quarters for the night. Stretch’s Lady-in-waiting helped their Queen to their feet, leading them in the direction of the healers’ quarters where Edge had been brought to.

One of the healer apprentices stopped them in the hall, explaining that Edge’s condition was bleak at best. Stretch shook their head in response, hand held within Mary’s hand tightening in response. “No, I need to be by my king, no matter what may happen, Please.”

The apprentice nodded before scampering towards one of the rooms in the hall, knocking on the door for it to open and chatting with one of the occupants within. After a moment of what seemed to be the apprentice and the other monster on the other side of the door debating, the apprentice waved them over.

The maid lead Stretch to the room, she stood back once she felt Stretch’s hand loosen from her own and bowed when Stretch motioned for her to leave. A chair, adorn with a cushion to give the Queen an ounce of comfort, had been brought over to Edge’s bedside. Stretch took the seat without any prompting, quickly finding Edge’s hand and taking it into their own.

The Head healer informed Stretch that they have done the best they could for Edge and there was nothing else they could do until an antidote was found. Now was only a waiting game for Edge to either succumb to the poison, or, by some miracle, survive it.

Stretch squeezed Edge’s cold, still hand, chin trembling as they fought to keep themselves from sobbing again. “He’ll make it,” Stretch choked out, “He’s too stubborn to let something like poison bring him down.” Stretch gave a weak smile as they sniffled. They brought the hand up to their mouth, giving the metacarpals a soft skeletal kiss.

The Healer promised to check in on them every hour to monitor Edge’s condition and asked to be called upon if anything was urgently needed. Stretch nodded silently, shifting to get comfortable in the chair.

The healer offered to clean Stretch up, reasoning that it would do no good for them to stay covered in magic stained clothes. Stretch reluctantly agreed, requesting one of the maids to run to their chambers and get them a comfortable nightgown while the healer wiped the magic off of Stretch’s bones.

Stretch stayed the night watching over their king. Edge survives the night but remains in poor condition, chest staggering in effort to circulate his magic through his body. The healers made grim faces, not one of them able to reverse the coma Edge had fallen into. The poison specialist where struggling to figure out what the poison that was that used in the attack, though a general antidote to blanket a few common ingredients used in poisons seemed to have at least help Edge’s Hp from trickling further down.

Stretch sat somberly, barely allowing themselves to rest or eat, only doing enough to maintain the beginning growth of the souling they carried, as the hours turned to days, Edge’s condition neither improving or declining. Duties and problems began to pile up and advisers began approaching Stretch with their concerns over the pressing issues that needed to be addressed.

It wasn’t until day six, when Mary came in with new clothes for Stretch, did she finally convinced the Queen to eat their entire breakfast. A knock after the meal interrupted the silence, an adviser sheepishly poking their head in. Stretch gazed at the door, then at Mary, down to the empty plate, before resting over onto Edge.

“Alright, I’ll do it.” Stretch’s voice was scratchy from disuse.

“Excuse me, Your Highness?” Stretch’s lady-in-waiting inquired.

“He wouldn’t want me lazing around, doing nothing when there is a kingdom to run. I’ll attend the meeting, deal with the issues. It’s what he’d want, right? For everything to stay in order,” Stretch got to their feet with Mary’s help, stretching their body to pop the kinks out of their back.

Stretch leaned over the bed, supporting themselves by placing a hand down right beside Edge’s body. With their other hand, Stretch began to stroke Edge’s cheekbone, lovingly gazing at his face. Stretch pressed his mouth against Edge’s in a soft kiss. “I’ll be back, my love, just got a few things to take care of. Don’t wait up for me to wake up. I love you.”


	2. Royal Revival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the 1st chapter. 
> 
> Discription:  
> Decided to throw my hand into @cooterblaster’s Contest.
> 
> For my entry, I’m revisiting the King Edge Au, cause I had fun writing Royal Betrayal and want to give the story some closure. This also allows me to practice having to write a gender neutral character.
> 
> Pair: SpicyHoney
> 
> Prompt: Another sleepless night
> 
> Disclaimer: Pregnancy, Mpreg, Skellypreg, Birth (lightly descriptive), Sleeping with a comatose person? 
> 
> (Also If I failed to tag or warn about anything that may bother someone, please feel free to contact me and let me know so I can correct that. Thanks)

“Ahuhuhuhu” **  
**

  
Stretch woke with a start, magic perspiring upon his brow and chest heaving with panicked breath. They glance over at the window, finding it still to be dark. Sighing, Stretch leaned back on to their pillows, hands moving to cradle his large abdomen.  
  
‘Great, another sleepless night’ Stretch thought to themself, turning to the motionless form next to them.

It had been months since the attack on the King; their King, their Edge; and Stretch was still having these nightmares. Nightmares of the night they nearly lost the love of their life. Their eyelights traced over Edge’s sleeping form. 

For someone so strong and powerful, Stretch never though they’d see him look so frail and weak, as if he’d dust if Stretch breathed on him wrong

The healers did everything they could to get Edge out of danger of falling to the poison, and now he no longer needed magical support to keep him alive. It was deemed a miracle that they were able to develop the appropriate antidote and keep his Hp from dropping any more. 

But Edge never woke up, the healers warned of possible neurological damage Edge could have taken from the poisoning. They warned that he may never wake.

Stretch reached over and gently squeezed Edge’s hand.  
  
“Why won’t you wake up” Stretch choked out in a whisper.  
  
They flinched at a sudden contraction. These Braxton Hicks contractions, as the healers called them, ended up being one of the other causes for Stretch’s recent restless nights. Stretch tried to rub soothingly at his belly with his free hand.  
  
“Shh, It’s ok.” Stretch cooed at the unborn child. Any day now, their child would be born. Stretch couldn’t wait for that day, but feared that the baby would be born, and their father would remain asleep, never getting the chance to greet their child into the world.

It had not been easy these past 9 months since the incident. It was a struggle to deal with the changes in their body and the demands of the kingdom. Between having to juggle time with diplomats and morning sickness or keeping a delicate balance with current affairs and hormone induced mood swings, Stretch was finding little time to themself, let alone to watch over their King.  
  
So when Stretch demanded that King Edge be kept in their bed chambers when the King began to improve, the Healers gave them a strange look but followed through with the order. 

The first few nights sleeping next to their vegetative King felt unnerving, fear of waking up next to a pile of dust crept into his dreams. But time prove to ease those worries away, Stretch’s desire to be close by when Edge finally awoke overpowered their reservations.  
  
Stretch sat higher on the bed, shifting so he could run his free phalanges over Edge’s brow ridge and down to caress his sharp zygomatic arch. If the circumstances were any different, Stretch would have enjoyed how peaceful their King looked.  
  
A sudden wetness drew Stretch from his trance. They pulled the cover open to find magical fluid had gushed forth from their entrance.  
  
Stretch’s soul began to race as realization set in, their baby was coming.  
  
Stretch reached over to the bedpost where a tether was rigged with a bell to call upon his healer. Within seconds the Healer and Stretch’s Lady in waiting, Maria, rushed through the doors, both still in their sleepwear.  
  
“My Queen, what seems to be the problem” Maria addressed, as the Healer rushed over to check on the King.  
  
“My, my water broke.” Stretch informed them, causing the Healer to pause and turn to look at them, taking in the mess before her Queen.  
  
“Oh!” The Healer took a moment to gather her thoughts as she moved around the bed. “Lady Maria, please go fetch the Midwives.” Maria nodded and turned to leave. “My Queen, we should get you to the healer’s quarters.” The healer took hold of Stretch’s free arm to aid them in getting up.  
  


In a moment of panic, Stretch pulled away. “No!” They cried, causing Maria to pause at the door. “No, I… I rather do it here.”  
  
“But your Majesty, you can’t have your next heir in soiled bedding, it’s not sanitary.” The Healer insisted.  
  
“I don’t care,” Stretch glanced over to their King, gently giving Edge’s hand a small squeeze. “He’s already missed the entirety of my pregnancy, he’s not missing our child’s birth.”  
  
“Your highness…” The Healer breathed. Deciding it was best not to argue with the Queen, she turned to Maria. “I’ll need you to get some of some older bedding, and maybe some help to clean up the mess in here.” The Healer looked back at Stretch, as Maria took her leave, “I’ll go and get my supplies, I shouldn’t be long.”  
  
In no time, the Bed was remade to better suit Stretch’s birthing needed. Stretch was supported by extra pillows and a towel was placed between Edge’s and their body, so as not to dirty the King again.  
  
Stretch kept Edge’s and their fingers intertwined for most of the duration of the preparation, only letting go as the servants remade the bed. A trusted Dog guard lifting Edge’s body to allow the sheets to be removed and replaced and the Healer’s Apprentice helped in changing the King’s sleepwear.

Stretch ran their thumb over Edge’s carpels. He was suppose to be there for them, to support them through this process. Edge gave them strength when no one else seemed to. Stretch’s soul ached for his love, more now than throughout the entirety of their pregnancy. Stretch wanted, no, needed him to be there by their side for the birth of their child.  
  
Stretch brough Edge’s hand to his teeth, pressing a gentle kiss upon his carpels and whispered. “Please, Edge, I need you.”  
  
The contractions were coming sooner and with more force as time went on. Birds began to sing as dawn began to break through the windows. Stretch panted with exhaustion from the latest set, feeling the perspiration of magic upon their brow. They whimpered, wanting for it all to be over soon, as his healer told them that they were almost ready to push. Stretch was ever so mindful not to squeeze their lovers hand too hard, even when the pain felt to be too much.   
  
Stretch let out a scream as the next contraction tore through their body, their Healer urging them to begin pushing. He nearly missed the slight movement made within his hand. Phalanges lightly curled within their grip, a small, yet weak, squeeze returned to theirs in kind.  
  
Once the contraction was over, Stretch looked over to Edge’s face, tears forming in their eye sockets. Edge’s eyes where cracked open, a peak of wavering red eyelights shown through the gap.  
  
“Edge?” Stretch all but sobbed out, causing the Healer to advert her attention from the labor to the waking King. Everyone in the room stood stunned as the King’s eyes began to open.  
  
Edge slowly moved his jaw to try to speak, but nothing came out. Ignoring the pain, Stretch leaned over to rub his cheek bone, whispering “It’s ok, you’re here, right on time.”

They brought Edge’s hand back to their mouth for a small kiss on his bones, before righting themselves, flinching as the next contraction began.

The healer called for her apprentice to check on the king as the midwives helped coach Stretch along with the birth. The Healer encourage Stretch to keep pushing. It didn’t take long for the room to be filled with the cries of the newborn heir.

Stretch fell back onto their pile of pillows, tears flowing freely down their face as they panted. Their soul swelled with joy and relief. Their King was awake, and just in time to see the birth of their child. They turned to look at Edge, giving him a loving, yet tired, smile.

Edge was staring at them, though his eyelights where hazy, his expression was nothing less than loving, even as the apprentice was checking him over.  
  
Stretch scooched closer to Edge, wrapping an arm around him, first kissing his forehead, then a cheek, and finally settling on a short yet passionate kiss on his teeth.  
  
“I love you” Edge managed to croak, scratchy from disuse, once they finally parted.  
  
“I missed you so much,” Stretch cried. “I was so afraid… so afraid that… you’d never… never wake up.” Stretch couldn’t stop stroking his face, planting a few more kisses upon their lover’s mouth.

One of the midwives, holding the cleaned and swaddled baby, cleared their throat, gaining the Queen’s attention. “I don’t mean to interrupt, but someone is ready to see you.”  
  
Stretch reached out to take their child out of the midwives’ arms. They cradled the child so as to show their king the little bundle. “Hey, look who’s finally awake.” Stretch cooed at the infant. “Slept right through the pregnancy, the lazybones, But he’s here for you now, just in the nick of time.”

Stretch glanced back at Edge, the look of love and adoration on his face as he look in his new child. They knew there were still some trials ahead, now that their king was awake. But for now, they will bask in the afterglow of childbirth and being once again reunited with their newly awaken King. They didn’t mind losing sleep for this moment, after all.


	3. Just a bit of peace- for Itsladykit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This goes to a reply chain from Itsladykit on tumblr
> 
> To see what inspired this follow this:  
> https://crysta-cub.tumblr.com/post/173124071419/i-think-it-would-be-cute-if-all-of-the-tail

“CAN’T I GET JUST ONE EVENING OF FUCKING PEACE AROUND HERE” Edge hollered at his companions, huffing from built up frustration.  
  
Rus and Twist stared wide eyed at Edge’s sudden outburst. Rus was the first to recover, giving a nonchalant shrug, “Gee Edge, no need to shout. All you have to do was ask.” Rus turned to walk out of the room. “Come on, Twist, let’s give him the peace he desires.”  
  
Twist turned to follow, stopping at the threshold to glance back at Edge before going to catch up with Rus. The disappearance of the other two revealed the third victim of Edge’s outburst. Pup looked up at Edge, a glimmer of tears in his eyes, looking much like a kicked puppy with a splatter of sauce on his face.  
  
The mere sight sent a jolt to Edge’s soul, his anger forgotten as he moved to try to comfort him. “Pup, no, I didn’t…”  
  
Pup pulled away, shaking his head at Edge before turning and running after Twist and Rus. Twist wrapped his arm around Pup’s shoulder, pulling him into a hug before they disappeared into another room.  
  
Once the others where out of sight, Edge closed the door to the kitchen before slumping against it, face in both hands as he tried to recollect himself. He felt like an utter heel for yelling at them, the proverbial bad guy of the troop.  
  
Sliding his hands down his face, Edge surveyed the disaster before him. The kitchen was utterly destroyed, as if a vat of Lasagna had exploded after a tornado of dishes swept through the area. He couldn’t even begin to imagine where to begin.  
  
The scent of something burning snapped Edge out of his thoughts. With a sigh, Edge stood up straight and walked over to the oven. Upon opening the door, a small plume of smoke trickled out to reveal the charred remains of what was once a Lasagna. Edge sighed before grabbing an oven mitt to pull out the destroyed meal. “I guess this is as good as any place to start.” He muttered before setting the dish on the counter to cool.  
  
An hour and a half later, Edge was drying his hands after finishing scrubbing the last dish in the sink. He looked around his newly restored domain. Though cleaning the entire mess did prove to be an effective distraction from his blow out from earlier, Edge still felt terrible for losing his cool towards his companions. He threw the towel on the counter in a huff before turning to the remaining usable ingredients.  
  
There wasn’t enough to make another Lasagna, but he did have some spaghetti noodles he can use. It’s simple, it’ll do.  
  
Once the meal was done, Edge went searching for his companions. From room to room, he found each room to be empty. Retreating back to the kitchen, Edge grabbed his plate and took it over to the dining room table.  
  
Sitting down, Edge stared at his plate. The entire house was quiet, enough to unnerve the vampire. He hadn’t had to yell or intervene on one of his partner’s antics in a few hours, nor was he a victim of one of their japes. It should have been peaceful for him. Glancing around at the other chairs, Edge felt truly alone.  
  
He picked up his fork, rolling it in his phalanges. Glancing from the fork to the plate and back again, Edge exhaled before placing the fork back down on the table. He just really didn’t have the apatite for the meal before him. After a moment of staring at his food, Edge got back up and retrieved his full plate.  
  
Better to save the food for later and head back to his chambers for the rest of the night.  
  
On his way to his chambers, Edge paused as he passed Twist’s room. If he wasn’t mistaken, it sounded like the dragon’s snoring. Noticing the door left cracked open, the vampire peaked in. Hadn’t he had just checked this room not too long ago to find it empty.  
  
Cuddled close to each other laid his three lovers. Pup was tucked between both Rus and Twist, arms entangled around the werewolf. Edge inched his way inside the room, smiling at their peaceful expressions. If given the chance he’d watch them all night.  
  
Seems he had no such luck as Twist turned towards him, a soft smirk visible on his mandible. “Hey there, Precious, finally decide ta join us?” As Twist spoke, both Rus and Pup woke from their rest, both shifting to face the vampire.   
  
Rus sat up in the bed. “Had a peaceful evening, Edge?”  
  
“No,” Edge replied, adverting his gaze from the demon.   
  
“Oh?” Rus brought his knees up to rest his chin on them, wrapping his arms around them. “How so?”   
  
“Aside from having to clean up your guys’ mess.” Edge caught the flinch Pup made at the mention of their mishap in the kitchen. “It was a bit quiet.” Edge’s voice soften to a mutter, “Got lonely.”  
  
Rus gave him a sympathetic smile before lowering his knees and opening his arms for Edge. “Get in the bed, Precious.”  
  
Edge glanced between his partners before crawling into the bed and snuggling up against Rus. Rus began purring, running his hand over Edge’s skull. Pup curled up into Twists’ embrace. 

Edge glanced over to Pup and Twist, eye lights scanning them before exhaling. “I’m Sorry, I shouldn’t have…” Edge was interrupted by Rus gently nibbling at his cervical vertebrae, sending a shiver down his spine.   
  
“Is alright love,” Twist gave Pup a gentle squeeze. “We could tell ya were stressed from our attics recently.” He scooted Pup and himself closer, allowing the smaller skeleton to snuggle with Edge, giving him a chance to pull Rus closer to himself. “It’s why we were in the kitchen, wantin’ ta giv’ ya a break from cookin’ for us all the time. T’was Pup’s idea really.”   
  
Pup gave Edge a sheepish look, beginning to pull away before Edge pulled him in close. 

“Thank you, I appreciate the thought. But next time, do something other than cook.” Edge smiled as he could feel Pup chuckle into his chest. Edge curled around Pup, feeling cozy within the snuggle pile his lovers provided for him. His eyes drifting closed.   
  
“Now, this is peaceful”


	4. All tied up- for ollie-orgy-free:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little kinky (though no actual sex here) thing inspired by this:  
> https://crysta-cub.tumblr.com/post/179785929469/kedgeup-ddddddd
> 
> Edge gets Sans all tied up. :3

Putting this in my smutt blog for the use of kink though it may not go fully sexual (I’m still writing it)… Plus I need new life in this blog.

Also I don’t know much about shibari… Looks interesting, would be cool to try one day.

Drabble: Stress Knot

Leaning against the door frame leading towards the kitchen, robe draped over his shoulders, Sans lets out a soft sigh. Before him, on his hands and knees, scrub brush in hand and bucket of bubbly bleach water within easy reach, was Edge, furiously focused on some imaginary stain on the floor.

The kitchen was in fact spotless. Not a bit of grime in any crevice. And yet, Edge still scrubbed, fixated on a spot on the floor.

Sans soul clenched. He knew Edge was stressed out from recent activity in Underfell. But if he didn't do something soon, he’ll be spending his evening wrapping bandages on those scared phalanges.

Being careful to make noise as he approached, Sans lightly set his hand on Edge’s shoulder. Shoulders that tensed and curled in on himself as his hands paused.

“What do you want, I’m busy.”

Sans smiled down at his grumpy boyfriend. “Come with me babe” he nudge him gently. “That can wait.”

Glancing from Sans to the scrub brush and back, Edge let a heavy sigh. “I need to finish”

“Later, I’ll finish it up, promise”

Edge stared into Sans eyes, eyelight seeming a little unsteady. Another huff and he stand up. “I’ll hold you to it.”

Sans smiles and take his hand, leading the taller skeleton out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. Edge hesitates at the base of the stairs! Glancing back towards the kitchen. Sans gently tugs at Edge’s hand, regaining his attention and momentum up the stairs and into their room.

Sans sits Edge on their shared bed, kissing the hand he held before releasing it and and going over their closet. Retrieving a box and book, Sans returns to the bed and climbs ontop, receiving a questioning look from the other skeleton.

Sans smiled gently at Edge, setting the box to the side and beginning to flip through the book. “Noticed you’ve been a bit wound up, babe, figured we can do a little bit of something to help you wind down. Maybe untangle a few knots,” he stops on a page and turn the book towards Edge. “Make a few of our own if we get knotty?”

Edge sighs at Sans puns. “Sans I don’t have time..”

“Please, for me?” Sans pleas, holding the book higher.

Exhaling, Edge looks from Sans down to the book, scanning over images of a series of knot work that ran over the model. This particular shibari design was both simple and intricate and would prove to be a bit of a challenge to perform on a skeleton.

Interest peaked, Edge gave a nod. “Alright, undress and get into position Sans.”

“Ooo, I tremble with your enthusiasm.” Sans playfully quipped, already sliding off the robe, revealing nothing but naked, unmarred bones. “Already ahead of you.” He shifted into the position that the model was in, turning his back to Edge.

“Ready when you are, babe.”

Edge turns to the box, opening it to reveal various pieces of rope, perfectly wrapped up and arranged in their size and color categories. He then turned his attention towards Sans, running his phalanges over the shorter skeleton’s scapula.

“Is there anythings you need to tell me before we begin?” Edge asks, voice kept low.

“Nope, all is good here.”

“You know you can tell me at any point if anything begins to bother you? If you need me to untie you, don’t be afraid to ask.” A hint of worry caught in Edge’s voice.

Sans chuckles. “I know the protocol, babe. This ain’t my first rodeo.”

Edge lets out a huff of a chuckle, fingers gliding down to smooth over Sans’ ribs, causing the smaller to shutter, as he leans forward and taps a kiss on the back of his skull. “Quite, well then, lets begin.”

Grabbing hold of a few select pieces, Edge unwinds a few before taking a length and winding it through spaces between ribs and gently around vertebrae.

Sans closes his eye sockets and feels every glide of the rope as it make patterns along his back, letting out a relax sigh as Edge adjusts to different angles and turns.

Its time consuming, busy work that gives Edge something to concentrate on, other than his worries. It gives his hands something better to do than get burned by bleach.

Minutes slip by as the duo stay in comfortable silence, only mildly interrupted by Edge checking in on Sans or giving some form of instruction and the occasional page turn to follow another step in the weave.

Soon enough the piece is done, Sans tied up beautifully. Edge snaps a few photos of his handy work to add to his album of other knot works he’s tried.

All tensions from earlier seemed to have melted away from his body, put to good use in the beautiful design before him. His mind finally cleared and at peace. He leans forward, resting his chin on Sans shoulder, kissing his cheek. His arms come forward to wrap around Sans in a comfortable hug.

“Thank you” Edge whispers, sighing happily as he begins to softly pur.

Sans chuckles happily in reply, unable to return the embrace aside from leaning his head closer. “You’re welcome babe. I’ll get to the mess downstairs once I’m done being all tied up.”

Sans can feel the rumble from Edge’s chest as he restrained a chuckle.

Burying his face further into the nape of the smaller skeleton’s neck, Edge’s pulls him in closer. “It can wait, I just want to be like this for a while.”

Sans soul flutters as he smiles, doing his best to nuzzle Edge’s skull with his cheek bone. “Seems I have my hands tied then. I guess its bound to come around.”

Sans jumps slightly at the light nip at his collar bone.

“Shut up before you ruin it, love”


	5. Couch cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keelywolfe made us sad with an anon reply and then wrote fluff... I added to the fluff
> 
> Keely's fluff found here: https://crysta-cub.tumblr.com/post/187583125974/for-all-the-people-i-made-cry-earlier-with-this

The dip in the couch cushion was enough to rouse Stretch from his snoozing. Raising a curious brow bone, Stretch cracked open a socket and watched as Edge moved to burrow into his chest. Arms opened invitingly as Edge snuggled in close.

“You ok, Edge?” Stretch asked softly as he wrapped his long limbs around the other, legs entangled together.

Edge nodded in affirmation before he wedged his head at the crook of Stretch’s neck. He took a deep breath before exhaling slowly. “You looked extra cozy for a moment. Wanted to confirm.”

Stretch hummed in acceptance of his new snuggle companion. One hand begun stroking Edge’s skull, while the other hand messaged one of the scared scapulas. Edge had been super cuddly lately, not that Stretch was complaining. Perhaps Edge was in need of an advancement on the affection the universe sorely owed him. Stretch was more than happy to pay up that debt with interest. If his previously touch starved husband was in need of affection, Stretch had plenty to spare.

Stretch gave Edge a gentle squeeze, resting his head over the others. “Well, I hope you’re ready to be stuck here for the long haul. You have now been trapped as my teddy bear and we’re going to nap town.”

He could feel Edge’s chuckle. “Oh no, what have I gotten myself into.” Edge pretended to struggle in his grasps. “Atlast, there is no escape. Oh woe is me to suffer such a fate.” He sucked in a deep breath before relaxing in his hold.

Stretch smiled before planting a kiss on Edge’s skull. He settled into the couch with Edge tucked in closely.

Nap time with an additional, take two.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

prt2

Stretch woke up from the nap, surprised to find Edge still curled up in his arms, lightly drooling on his sweat shirt. Stretch smiled down at him, careful not to move too much to wake his baby. It was nice having Edge curled up so close to him, all that warmth seeping into his bones.

Luck would have his cellphone within easy reach. He checked the time, much of the afternoon dozed away from them. It was fine, no plans were made that they didn’t need to rush to. The chickens were feed and petted. Nothing he felt needed to rush his babe for.

He grasped an opportunity to snatch a photo of them snuggling for his own personal enjoyment before scrolling lazily through his Instagram. He wouldn’t put it past the recent stress in Edge’s life to bring him to complete exhaustion. So long as it wasn’t bringing about a migraines or nightmares, Stretch would call it a win.

Edge began to stir in his arm, as he rubbed his nasal bone into Stretch’s sweater. Stretch put down his phone before he began to pepper kisses upon the other’s cranium. He chuckled as Edge tried to shy away from his assault. Soon those sleep hazed eye lights glanced up at Stretch, blinking slowly.

“Hey babe. Not used to waking from a nap, huh.” His tone was lovingly teasing. Stretch pecked another kiss on Edge’s cheek bone.

Edge leaned up and stole a proper kiss from Stretch, humming in appreciation before he rested his head back on Stretch’s chest. Edge yawned before asking. “What time is it?”

“If I told you, you’d try to escape. And I’m not ready for that just yet.” Stretch gave him a gentle squeeze, gaining a rumble of a laugh.

“I probably have to start dinner soon.” Edge’s voice was full of mirth. His gloved fingers tickled at his sides.

“You can always eat me out for dinner.” Stretch wiggled beneath Edge, gaining him a playful smile.

“And what if I want to save dessert for later.” Edge playfully nipped at Stretch’s chin.

“Life’s too short, babe, have dessert before dinner.” The responding growl held promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: I purposefully left out any Kids that Edge and Stretch have as I wanted it to be able to be more fluid on when this may occur in the King Edge time line… does this happen for the first or final child or somewhere in between? Who knows… Technically only Em does. I hope they don’t mind the bit of history I made up between Muffet and Edge, but I needed to make it for this to work. Also the name Mary, isn’t random… it actually did crop up during the asking session when King Edge was buzzing on Cooterblaster and I couldn’t figure out if there was a previous servant’s name that worked under Stretch so I just used it. Oh and did you noticed that I challenged myself to have Stretch a little more non-binary.


End file.
